


An arousing smell

by Saro2775



Series: One-shots of Runeterra. [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, F/F, Fetish, Grinding, One Shot, Pubic Hair, Scents & Smells, Squirting, Sweat, Vanilla, after training sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saro2775/pseuds/Saro2775
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi and Caitlyn made a bet. Caitlyn lost, but Vi has a pleasant punishment for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An arousing smell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after somebody on 4chan asked me to.  
> It turned out quite well in my opinion, definitely better than my last two uploads. However, it features heavy emphasis on smell fetishism and features the repeated mention of armpit hair, so if that's not your cup of tea, sorry to disappoint.

Heavy breathing echoed through the rooms of Vi's apartment. The deputy of the Piltover police department had her day off. It was a nice day. It was summer and pretty hot. Even with the air condition and good isolation, it was still pretty humid in her flat. Despite that, she liked her apartment. In particular for the reason that she didn't have to pay anything for it. It had it's benefits to be a police officer. Especially for the only one capable of catching Jinx at that, even if just temporarily.  
However, the rooms were a mess. Empty beer bottles, clothes, dirty dishes and the like were all strewn around her living space. The flat had four rooms – kitchen, bed room, bathroom and a large, spacious living room..  
The owner of the place, panting and sweating, was in the latter. In her free time, Vi spent a lot of time keeping her body in form. She just finished her last push up.  
_“And that's fifty. Phew.”_  
Vi sunk her body down on the floor and wiped the sweat off her face. Her bright pink hair stuck to her face. She took a deep breath and rolled on her back. Her massive chest heaved with every breath. Her breasts were stuck in a tight sports bra that had troubles containing them.  
Vi tugged at it. It was drenched in sweat and literally stuck to her flesh. She sighed. It was hard to find fitting sports bras. Really hard. And this one was her last one.  
She placed her hands on her stomach. It was firm and flat, with her abs clearly showing through. Cupcake often told her she was a bit too masculine, but she Vi herself liked her fit look. Then again, Cait had never complained when Vi took the masculine and dominant part in bed. Which was always the case. Vi was looking forward to Cait's visit more than usual.  
The sheriff had lost a bet and Vi would make Cupcake regret that she didn't take her serious. Their bets always revolved around sex. They had so little time for each other during the working week that their weekends together had a special value for them. And when it came to sex on her conditions, Vi always was a hundred-and-ten-percent serious to win the bet.  
And Vi was horny, really horny, lately - Cait should brace herself. Part of her workout was preparation for their fun later on.  
The deputy had noticed that Caitlyn liked her smell. One night when she slept over, she caught Caitlyn sniffing her worn shirts. Vi was just coming from the toilet and was about to wash her hands when she saw her superior sitting on the floor of the bathroom, taking deep breaths through her nose with the armpit of one of Vi's shirts pressed against her nose. The deputy didn't make herself know, but ever since that day, she'd teased her girlfriend about her fetish – and tonight she'd give her just what she wanted.  
Vi sat up. She raised her right arm and took a wiff of her own smell. It didn't smell strong yet, the sweat was still fresh and didn't have time to get sour. In a few hours however, when Caitlyn would arrive, she'd stink. And Cait was going to love it, Vi was sure.  
The light blonde fuzz. which she'd grown explicitly for this evening, under her arms would help to catch the smell and concentrate it. The same for her nethers. Caitlyn didn't really like her muff, but she learned she had to deal with it – Vi didn't like to look like a kid down there, she was a grown woman! Vi still remembered Caitlyn's reaction when she pressed her snatch on her face the first time. The memory of Cupcake's slightly disturbed face made her smile – in particular since her bush was blonde. Her pink head hair was colored – blonde was her natural hair color, but it wasn't cool enough for her.  
Vi let her arm drop again. She stood up and started her stretching. Her amazing, large and firm ass was hidden in lose sweatpants. As were her sturdy yet long and mouth-watering legs. She'd always gotten a lot of explicit catcalls when she walked along the streets, even as a teenager when she just started to blossom. Part of picking up her training routine, which ironically only made her body all the more desirable, was to be able to protect her from those man whistling after her. And once she found and improved her Hextech gauntlets, she had to train to even raise those things.  
Vi finished her stretching. Her skin was still glistening again with a light sheen of sweat. Yes, Caitlyn was going to love this. The officer looked at the clock mounted on her wall. Four in the after noon. Her honey would arrive soon, Cait always arrived at her place on half past four dead.  
The deputy snatched herself a beer from the fridge. Throwing herself on the couch, she waited, closing her eyes and thinking about the things she and her significant other would do later on. She was in no mood for romantic stuff today, she had a desire for carnal, rough sex today. Maybe she'd dig up her strap-on.  
Biting her lips and letting her mind wander while drinking, she lost track of time. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door. She yelled through the apartment.  
_“It's open!”_  
The door opened and closed. Even from her place on the couch, Vi could literally see Caitlyn sigh and wrinkle her forehead. When the beautiful woman stepped into her room, leaning against the door frame and having her arms crossed under her own supple chest, Vi cut her off before she could even speak. She tried to imitate Cait's voice the best she could while standing up and slowly walking towards her girlfriend. The sheriff was off her service as well and wore some casual clothing. A white tank-top and red jeans. Her top was clinging to her body and she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a handkerchief she pulled from her pants.  
_“Oh my god Vi! It's a pigpen in here!”_  
The sheriff raised her eyebrow and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Vi stuck her tongue out and winked at her while walking towards her.  
_“I know, thank you. It was hard work.”_  
Cait smiled ever so lightly and shook her head. “Shut up.” She pushed herself away from the door frame and walked towards Vi. When they stood next to each other she got on her tiptioes and planted a kiss on the taller woman's mouth.  
_“Hey.”_  
Vi wrapped her arms around Cait and pressed her towards her. Cupcake's face landed on her cleavage – where her sports bra still was slightly wet with sweat. She clearly could hear Caitlyn taking a deep breath of the smell before taking her face away and pretending it was due to the wetness.  
_“Did I interrupt your training?”_  
The deputy shook her head. _“Nope. I just didn't feel like changing.”_  
Her superior shrugged. _“You stink of sweat”._  
Vi pressed her against her anew while giggling. _“I do? I swear I could hear you breathe in. Wouldn't be the first time you'd sniffed me.”_  
Cait turned red. _“You still haven't forgotten?”_  
Vi raised her hand to scratch her head and closed her eyes - almost. She could feel Cait tense in her arms when the smell from her armpits wafted in her direction. From the coner slot of her eye, she noticed the other woman's eyes wander to the origin of the smell. Her eyes got caught on the blonde hair and the drops of sweat slowly running down the curve of the pit. Again, the sheriff took a deep breath, maybe even unintentional. When she looked down at the beauty pressed against her body, Vi noticed the sheriff's face turning slightly pink.  
_“Nope. And I didn't forget about our bet either.”_  
Caitlyn bit her lip hesitantly. Despite the sheriff's reluctant demeanor, she could feel Caitlyn's heartbeat accelerating, even through their clothes. The sheriff looked at her girlfriend who grinned down at her. Caitlyn sighed, resigning to her loss with a pout.  
_“Alright, betting debts are debts of honor. So, what's on your mind, my perverted darling?”_  
Vi laughed and kissed Caitlyn. _“Let's go to the bedroom.”_  
The two of them let go of each other before they squeezed through the messy floor connecting the rooms with each other. Caitlyn, going in front, couldn't help herself. _“If you don't clean up your mess, I'll stop coming over.”_ Vi didn't reply but instead smacked the sheriff's marvelous butt. It jiggled through the trousers and left nothing to imagination. The woman in front of her jumped.  
Cait opened the door to Vi's bedroom. It was the only room in the apartment that was tidy. Most of the time during the week, Vi would simply plop on the couch and sleep there once she came home from her service. The only time her – their – bed was in use was when Cait came over during weekends.  
Before she could ask what came next, Vi gave her a push from behind, literally throwing her on the bed, causing the sheriff to yelp in surprise. Vi followed her and jumped on the bed next to her. It was comfortable and soft. There were no blankets on it, they didn't need it.  
The enforcer budged her body till she was directly next to Cait. She stretched out her arm and used it to shove her superior on top of her, paying attention to place Caitlyn's face as close to her armpit as possible. Cait blushed due to their closeness and her proximity to the source of a smell she craved. She looked upwards at Vi who grinned down at her lewdly. _“Go on.”_  
Caitlyn gave up. She swallowed and followed her need to smell.  
She closed her eyes and turned her head and hovered her nose over the skin of Vi's armpit. Her breathing got faster again as she took in the smell. She ignored the protest of her olfactory nerves and pushed her nose in completely. Vi's armpit hair tickled her nostrils. She did her best not to sneeze and succeeded. Her reward was a dirty smell of old and new sweat mixed together. It smelled sour and strangely sweet at the same time, with a tiny bit of saltiness. It also smelled of Vi. Earthy and sturdy, the smell of hard work. She blushed again when she realized that, of the two, she was the real pervert – what normal person liked the stink of sweat?  
So lost was she in her world of smelling that she didn't notice Vi sliding her hands down Caitlyn's back. Her finger trailed along her spine and drew circles on the small strip of skin that wasn't covered by the tank-top. Vi's hand continued downward and squeezed Caitlyn's firm butt.  
The sheriff had a bombshell of a body herself, but it wasn't as athletic as Vi's. She was more womanly, more feminine. Her hips were a bit wider than her shoulders and her waist was thin. Never-ending and shapely were her legs.  
On her own, Cait had started to lick the sweaty armpit. She'd closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste. Her tongue wandered along the entire length of what she could reach. It followed the cove in the middle of the armpit, licking all the parts that weren't covered by hair. The hair she found she took in her mouth sucking and tugging on it with her lips and teeth. After a while, Cait let go of the hair and continued her hunt for drops of sweat, all the while taking in as much smell as possible. A quick glance at her showed the deputy, that Caitlyn was completely entranced. Her face was flushed crimson and on her lips was an expression of glee and joy. Her eyes were closed.  
Vi suppressed a moan but had had to admit that it felt good. Really good.  
_“Cupcake, slip of your jeans.”_ Vi would do it herself if she wasn't so busy kneading her left breast. Her pronounced nipples poked and rubbed against the cloth, making the feeling even better than if her breasts were bare.  
Caitlyn obeyed, planting her hands on her hips and pushing the cloth downwards. She shook her ass to make things easier. Vi licked her lips while looking at the delicious butt slowly but surely leaving it's confinement. The white flesh gradually came into vision until Caitlyn pushed her trousers over her butt for good. Caitlyn even broke her trance for a moment to pull the annoying clothing article away, leaving her barely covered. She threw her red jeans on the floor and got back to her meal.  
Vi bit her lip and enjoyed the look. The white mean jiggled slightly when the sheriff moved and the white panties Cait were wearing did a good job in making the scene all the better.  
All of a sudden, Cupcake raised her head. Traces of sweat were covering her nose tip and lips. Her eyes were blurry, but regained a bit of focus. Vi bit her lips again. She had to admit, it looked sexy. Trying her best to remain her dominant self, she asked “what's wrong?” with a mocking grin. Caitlyn hungrily licked her lips. Vi swallowed, she'd never seen that look on her partner's face. _“Your other pit's due.”_  
The deputy let go of her boob and stretched out her right. Caitlyn shifted over. Sighing with content, she began to lick again. Vi moaned again, getting used to and starting to enjoy the new sensation. It was something new to her.  
_“Cait. Down with your panties.”_ Her superior obeyed yet again, and her plain white panties slid down the fleshy curve of her ass. Then her thighs and knees. Finally, Caitlyn kicked them off. Vi caught a quick glance at Caitlyn's bare snatch. It was part of their compromiss – she was allowed to grow her bush while Cait was allowed to remove hers since she liked it better that way. Cait sunk down on Vi again and refocused on her desire for sweat and smell.  
This time however, she didn't let her arms fall down beside her. Cait's left wandered along Vi's stomach, passing each pack of muscle before crawling under the sports bra. Her warm hand grazed her deputy's nipple before slipping out under the cloth again, grabbing the hem of the article and pulling it up, setting the large knocker free. Vi bit her lip and noticed, that she lost control. She stopped to care though as Cait forced Vi's thighs apart and slipped her own right leg in between. Ever so very slowly, she started to grind. To not lack behind, Vi propped her right leg up slightly. Caitlyn's crotch started to rub against it. Soon enough, a warm, wet sensation seeped through the wool and hit Vi's leg. Moans echoed from her mouth, spurning on Vi.  
Her lover placed her hands on Caitlyn's supple ass and kneaded it. The sheriff responded by pinching her bare nipple before rolling it around between her thumb and index slowly. Vi moaned and bit her lip again. She closed her eyes to enjoy every sensation. She could feel herself soaking her pants with juice. Vi wore no panties under her training garments, so the cloth started to cling to her lower lips. Caitlyn seemed to notice when she stopped the rocking of her hips. She raised her lower body and her snatch left sticky, clear strings behind on the cloth. Suspending her entire weight on her upper body, Caitlyn moved down her hands to pull off Vi's panties. Inch by inch the wool was pulled off, setting free a marvelous, barely kept bush of blonde hair. The sheriff lowered her body again and sighed in content at the direct skin contact. Her right hand buried itself in the wild growth, tugging and pulling on it while at the same time rubbing Vi's clit with her hand's heel. The usually tough woman moaned sensitively, don't even thinking about taking control anymore. Caitlyn's left started to play with Vi's breast again. She kneaded it, she stretched it. Her fingers grabbed Vi's nipple and pulled on it. The woman moaned anew, feeling an orgasm growing inside of her.  
Cait's mouth left the armpit. After raising her upper body and looking down at her lover, she licked her lips and grinned at Vi. Her eyes still had that hungry look. “Thank you for the starter.” Cait brought her lips down on Vi's. For a second the enforcer squirmed, not all that prepared to taste her own sweat and smell her own smell, but she gave in. Their tongues intertwined and their kiss deepened. Vi brought her hand down on Caitlyn's ass in a hefty smack, leaving a red imprint on the otherwise soft skin. Cait shot up, broke their kiss and looked down at her girlfriend with a confused and slightly hurt expression.  
Vi stuck her tongue out “That was for making me taste my sweat without warning me.”  
The sheriff smiled and kissed Vi again on the lips. Then on her chin. Her nape. Her cleavage. All of her six packs. When her lips met the border of her pubic area, Cait grinned upwards. She buried her nose in the hair, catching the smell. She kissed the patch and the area around it. Her kiss extended on Vi's inner left thigh before going back up again and down at the right side again.  
Vi thought she'd lose her mind. Cait had never been so... teasing before. So dominant. Even though Vi won and should be the one who made the rules, the sheriff did – and her deputy liked it.  
_“Time to dig in.”_  
Her tongue started to flick along Vi's lower lips. She moaned and juices flowed freely and soon covered Caitlyn's nose, lips and chin, replacing the sweat. Vi didn't notice through her hazy mind and racing feelings of arousal that she'd wrapped her strong, thick thighs around Caitlyn's head, deadlocking her into her position. The sheriff didn't seem to mind at all as the flicking of her tongue got faster and she started to suck Vi's nether's then and again. She trailed her tongue along the outline of the thick, fleshy and hairy lips before parting them and licking along on the inside, passing everything from the anus to the vaginal introitus, lightly touching the urethra before reaching and circling clitoris, giving it a quick but strong suck and then going the same route back again. The tomboy screamed in ecstasy, pressing a hand on the back of Caitlyn's head. Her other hand started to knead her breasts. She was approaching her orgasm at an alarming rate. Her eyes were blurry, but she noticed Cait's shoulders twitching ever so lightly. She sighed in content when she realized she wasn't the only one coming close.  
A small bit on Vi's sensitive bud sent her over the edge. She screamed and cursed in joy, bliss and ecstasy. Her body bucked upwards, forcing her to sit. Hot, carnal flames shot through her and nearly burned her inside. In the same rhythm, spasm after spasm clenched her pelvic muscles together. She hadn't cum so hard in weeks. Her juices gushed out of her, covering the rest of Caitlyn's face. The sheriffs own body shook in spasms, sweet, delicate moans escaped her lips.  
Slowly but surely, their ecstasy calmed down. Their breathing was heavy and ragged for minutes, but when Vi released her legs and Cait pulled herself on top of her, they were content and happy. Exhaustion caught up to them. The sheriff took a deep breath, gave Vi a peck on the lips and closed her eyes. Vi stroked her hair for a few good minutes before joining Caitlyn on the realm of sleep.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> As per usual, please leave me some constructive criticism.


End file.
